


Heaven is a Place on Earth

by nuuuge



Series: NCT ABO World [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Omega Qian Kun, Parenthood, just Family wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Ten always wanted two kids. And yet here he was, taking care of five, but he wouldn't want to change a thing.





	Heaven is a Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent omg. Seriously don't take this serious.  
I wrote this because I've been feeling super down about my writing so I just word-vomited this onto paper. 
> 
> I just really love the dynamic of WayV... I love Mama Kun so much.... **ugly sobbing**
> 
> So yeah this is not to be taken serious at all. But if you do read it I hope you enjoy it :) I just recently got into NCT (because of my love for WayV...) hence why I'm not too familiar with all of them (especially the Dreamies... since their music isn't my style but I'll have some more listens and maybe it'll grow on me... gotta support some talented boiiis) :) 
> 
> P.S. Not Beta-read so there could be hella mistakes at some points. 
> 
> Also Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)

“Aren’t you excited that your cousins and uncles are coming?” Kun smiled at the small group of troublemakers before him. 

“Which ones?” Sicheng asked from the couch not looking up, eyes glued onto his Nintendo switch. 

Kun sighed, slight regret bubbling in his chest since he’d been the one to buy the oldest the video game console and ever since then Sicheng had done nothing but play games, barely interacting with anyone else in the family. 

“Uncle Taeyong and Yuta.” Kun walked over to the couch, hand running through the tin black strands of his sons hair. 

A groan came from the corner where Yangyang had been playing with his stuffed animals and dolls, dressing them up and brushing their hair, “They’re always here.” The four year old pouted. 

Kun didn’t know what it was about his cousins that annoyed Yangyang, but for some reason the youngest hated whenever they were over. He’d always hole himself up in his room, which he shared with Sicheng much to the olders distaste, and barely came out, not even to say hello sometimes. 

“They’re not always here.” Sicheng stated, “They’re only here on weekends.” 

“It feels like always.” The four year old pouted and turned back to his dolls, ignoring his oldest brother and father. 

Kun had turned on the television, silently watching a nature documentary, keeping an eye on Yangyang, but the youngest seemed content enough to just play by himself. He mumbled to himself, bouncing his stuffed rabbit around, having him talk to his favourite doll, Bingbing. 

Not too long after, Ten and their other sons came back home from their weekend activities. 

With five children, there was always something to do and someone always had to be driven somewhere. Whether it was Dejun for his guitar lesson, Xuxi and Guanheng to their sports. Sure, they were only five, but they had  _ wanted _ to be active. 

Kun was just happy that Sicheng prefered to stay at home and chill, while Yangyang was still little enough to be happy to stay home and play with his toys. Once the youngest also found something he was passionate about it would mean that Kun also didn’t have any time for himself during the weekends anymore. 

“Papa!” Yangyang got up, rushing to the entry where Ten was just taking off his shoes, telling Xuxi and Guanheng to go to the washroom so they could start a bath for them. 

The youngest wrapped his long, thin arms around his fathers’ legs, snuggling into him, “I missed you.” The four year old shouted, looking up, grinning from ear to ear. 

“I missed you too.” Ten leaned down and picked the child up, settling him on his hip before going into the living room where Sicheng was still solely focused on his game. He’d been trying to win a specific race in Mario Kart, but for some reason had only reached second place thus far. 

“You’re going to play with me right? Baba and Sicheng just watch tv.” The youngest bounced a little, so hopeful to have some of his fathers’ attention. 

“I would have played with you… if you’d ask.” Kun muttered, getting off the couch and kissing his boyfriend hello. 

Ten laughed at the slightly older man and then turned to look at Yangyang, still on his hip and looking hopefully at his father, “I’ll play with you if your Baba agrees to help Xuxi and Guanheng with their bath.” 

Yangyang turned to look at Kun, “Please?” He asked, trying to be as innocent and sweet as he could be. 

Kun smiled, booping the youngest on the nose before nodding. He went to the washroom where the two active children were waiting for him, stark naked, water already filling the tub. Of course they’d forgotten the plug, but Kun couldn’t help and feel pride in how they’ve grown up so quickly and become so mature already. 

“How was baseball?” Kun asked Guanheng. The small boy had some grass stuck on his cheek, his hands dirty, probably from playing in the sand around the bases. He’d come home in worse states before, so Kun knew it must have been a calm practice. 

“I hit the ball  _ so _ many times!” Guanheng exclaimed, “Coach said I’m going to play in America one day if I keep practicing.” Kun felt teary eyed just thinking of his kids growing up and moving to foreign countries. They were far too young to even think of such things, but Kun didn’t want to discourage his sons dreams, so if he wanted to play in the MLB, then Kun would definitely let him. 

“I scored a goal today!” Xuxi piped in, not one to be outdone by the youngest of the triplets. 

“That’s amazing!” Kun smiled and ruffled his sons hair. 

The tub had finally filled with enough water. Kun checked the temperature before adding in bubbles and soap, as well as a multitude of toys for the boys to enjoy. Once he deemed the bath ready he helped the two boys into the warm water. 

At first Guanheng and Xuxi just played with the toys, splashing one another, only to be interrupted by their father who decided to wash their hair. He also scrubbed at their sensitive skin and then let the pair continue to play a while longer, until the water got too cold. 

Meanwhile Ten was sitting on the floor of their living room, Yangyang telling his father which dolls he could play with and what they were meant to do and say. He smiled at the youngest and how sweet he was, playing hairdresser with the toys. 

Dejun, who was probably their quietest kid, after Sicheng, merely sat on the couch, watching the same nature documentary as Kun had before. He’d set his little guitar down in his room, which he shared with his triplet brothers, and then rushed back to just hang out with Sicheng. 

“Sicheng.” Ten set down the doll he’d been holding for a moment to look at the oldest, “How long have you been playing on that?” 

The oldest didn’t look up and merely shrugged, completely concentrated on his race. 

“Well once your cousins are here you better stop and actually pay attention to them. It’s rude to always be on your game.” Ten sighed, “Not to mention your eyes are going to turn square and you wouldn’t want that, now would you?” 

Dejun gasped, turning to his father, “That can happen?”

Ten chuckled. He’d hoped to get Sicheng’s attention with that lie, but it had been the five year old who looked rather afraid of his eyes changing shape. 

“Yes.” Ten smiled, “When you look at the television or the Nintendo for too long your eyes turn square.” 

Dejun quickly turned around on the couch, his back facing the television, “I don’t want to watch anymore.” He muttered into the back of the couch. 

Ten couldn’t hold back the laugh, “Don’t worry it only happens when you’re on it way too much.” 

“Papa, Angela is done with her haircut.” Yangyang exclaimed, waving one of the dolls around. 

Kun managed to wrangle Xuxi and Guanheng into their clothes after the bath and then returned to the living room. Yangyang and Ten were still playing together, Sicheng had probably turned into a statue with the lack of movement and Dejun had turned back to the television, watching as two penguins fought over their favoured mate. So calm… what a stark difference to the bathroom which looked more like a war zone than anything else. 

The two triplets rushed into the living room, Xuxi chasing after his younger brother who was cackling. Guanheng wasn’t looking where he’d been going, tripping over his own two feet and falling right into Yangyangs play area, crashing into the house the younger had built with his duplo’s earlier where all his dolls lived together. 

The youngest let out a horrified screech, while Guanheng sheepishly got off the ruined lego house. Xuxi also stopped chasing the younger, staring at Yangyang whose face turned red in anger and frustration. Hell, even Sicheng looked their way, taking his eyes off the video game and Dejun curled closer to the pillow he’d been holding onto while watching the documentary on television. 

“You ruined their home!” Yangyang exclaimed, voice high pitched and loud, almost wailing. 

“I’m sorry!” Guanheng frowned, “I didn’t mean to.” 

But Yangyang wasn’t satisfied. He had spent the entire morning building the perfect home for his dolls to live in. He’d even had their Baba help him out with the design and Guanheng had just  _ ruined _ it. 

“I’m sorry!” Guanheng also shouted, tears welling in his eyes. He turned to the large duplo lego and tried to recreate whatever he’d destroyed, but Yangyang stood up, stomping towards the other and pushing him away. 

“No. You’ll just ruin it more!” 

Ten had enough and grabbed the hysterical Yangyang under his arms, hoisting him up onto his hip, “Stop it.” He told the youngest, looking right into his tear stained eyes, “Your brother said he was sorry. He will be more careful next time.” 

Yangyang hiccuped, pouting and shaking his head. He crossed his thin arms over his chest and looked away from his father. 

Meanwhile Kun knelt down by Guanheng, helping the small boy up, checking for any injuries, but it seemed that the other was completely unharmed, only a bit upset that he’d broken the lego house. 

Ten took the youngest into the kitchen, setting the small boy down on the counter before handing him a cup with some juice in it, hoping it would calm the boy down. His face was still red and he still looked rather upset. 

“You know it was an accident right Yangyang?” Ten asked the small boy. 

The four year old pouted and nodded, “Yeah…” 

“And Guanheng apologized right away correct?” Ten added on. 

Yangyang pouted but nodded, realizing that he’d overreacted. But now BingBing and Angela and Meiqi had nowhere to sleep for the night once they were done at the hairdresser. 

“How about we have your dolls sleep over with you tonight and tomorrow we will rebuild their home alright? And you know I’m a far better designer than your Baba so it’ll be an even better house.” 

Yangyang nodded, setting the plastic cup down next to him before reaching over to be held by his Papa once more. 

Yangyang apologized to Guanheng, the older brushing it off and then even going as far as to play with his younger brother and his dolls. 

Ten and Kun relaxed into the couch, Dejun having moved so he was on his Papa’s lap, Xuxi sitting beside Sicheng and watching silently as his older brother beat another round of Mario Kart, cheering for him whenever someone managed to lose control when they drove over a banana peel which Sicheng had placed strategically. 

Ten couldn’t help but melt into the couch, amazed at the moment of quiet in their hectic home. 

He’d never been one for large families. He didn’t think he’d ever have five kids… he’d always wanted tow, an Omega and an Alpha, like his family in Thailand had been. But then Kun had gotten pregnant with triples the second time around and their family of three had turned into a family of six in the span of a few months. 

Yangyang had been a complete and utter accident, a lapse in their judgement when they’d had a single night away from their newborns, their friends having volunteered to babysit the mass of new babies. Too much wine, because they were classy that way, and Kun ended up pregnant once more. Thank the heavens Yangyang wasn’t a twin or triplet as well. 

But looking at all the kids and how vibrant their lives were warmed the Alpha’s heart. 

The moment of silence was short lived as the bell rang. 

Kun shot off his seat, lifting Dejun who had dozed off on his papa’s chest, onto his hip, carrying the young boy with him to the door. Kun knew that once Dejun saw that his favourite cousin, Mark, was there he’d be energetic and awake once more within seconds. 

The door opened to reveal Yuta with a sleepy Chenle in his arms, while Taeyong was holding onto both Mark and Renjun. 

The Omega pair encouraged Kun to talk to Chenle and Renjun in their native tongue, Mandarin, just so they knew where they came from and wouldn’t ever lose that sense of belonging to their home country, even though they’d been living in Korea ever since they were newborns. 

Taeyong and Yuta were an unconventional couple, both Omega’s, but neither had let that hold them back from mating with one another and starting a family. Sure, it had taken a long time to get a license to adopt and they’d been vetted harsher than most couples. But they’d succeeded and somehow got lucky, because they’d met a young Canadian-Korean Omega who had been too young to keep her baby. 

After Mark they’d looked to adopt in China and were blessed with Renjun and then not too long after Chenle also made it into their home. 

“Mark!” Dejun cheered when he saw the other boy walk in, eyes wide. Mark always looked like a spooked owl when he first entered their home, even though he spent half his time over at Ten and Kun’s place. It was adorable though how the five year old always seemed to have to reacquaint himself with the home. 

The family of five walked in, Taeyong and Yuta grinning from ear to ear. 

Even Sicheng had set his Nintendo switch to the side and knelt on the couch waving at Renjun who waddled over to the older in excitement. The small boys’ cheeks were rosy from the cool wind, hat still atop his head, not wanting to wait for his father to undress him. 

“Renjun.” Taeyong rushed forward and snatched the hat off his sons’ head before the boy would lose it somewhere in the apartment and they’d have to go search for it before they went home in the evening. 

The small boy ignored his father and his antics, rushing to Sicheng, throwing himself onto the couch next to the boy, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Chenle got even cuter!” Gaunheng stood up rushing over to Yuta, staring up at the tall Omega, pointing at the sleepy three-year-old in his arms, “Can I play with him?” Guanheng asked, knowing he couldn’t just take Chenle, because Chenle was still a baby. 

Yuta knelt down before the five year old to be at the same height, “I bet Chenle will love to play with you when he wakes up a bit more.” Yuta told Guanheng who nodded and grinned in happiness. The small boy reached out to Chenle patting his head before rushing to the couch where Xuxi and Renjun were telling Sicheng all about their kindergarten teacher. 

The adults moved to the kitchen, Chenle still cradled in his fathers’ arms, the small boy enjoying the warmth of being held. Chenle was quiet and squishy, loving to cuddle up with his fathers, while his two brothers were far more outgoing and wild, always on the run. They were always roughhousing and getting into fights. Which was expected from Renjun since he was a little Alpha. 

Alpha and Omega biology was quite different and could be easily told apart at birth, much like female and male, though they only became sexually active and gained their Alpha or Omega scent after puberty when they went through their first heat and rut. 

The triplets were all Alpha’s while Yangyang and Sicheng were Omega’s. Often people thought that Yangyang was an Alpha and Dejun and Omega, since the latter was rather demure and soft spoken, while the youngest was like a hurricane, but their personalities had nothing to do with their secondary gender. Hence why Kun wasn’t surprised at how clingy and sweet Chenle was even though he was an Alpha. A childs’ secondary gender had nothing to do with their personality, unlike what many ignorant people seemed to think, boxing everyone into stereotypes. 

“You’re so clingy today.” Yuta chuckled, bouncing the three year old a little, Chenle giggling, face squishing in happiness. 

Gosh, Kun just wanted to reach out and play with the boys chubby cheeks. They truly were adorable, Chenle so sweet and playful. He really was an adorable little thing. 

“Mark, look I learned a new chord at guitar class today!” Dejun grabbed the other boy by the wrist, tugging him into the room he shared with Xuxi and Guanheng. He rushed over to his guitar, picking it up proudly. 

Mark grinned, sitting down on the floor, looking expectantly at the small boy before him. He wanted to hear whatever Dejun had learned. Mark and Dejun were best friends, spending most of their time together whenever they could. They both loved music and wanted to become singers and performers together one day. 

Dejun stuck out his tongue in concentration, the guitar looking huge next ot his lithe frame, even though it was especially designed for children his age. It’s pretty light wood didn’t have a single scratch, the guitar being his most precious object. 

He played the chords he already knew, pausing between each, looking over to Mark who watched on with wide eyes, mouth gaping open. Mark hadn’t gotten into the guitar class with Dejun, but had chosen to learn piano instead. 

“So good!” Mark cheered once the other had finished showing off what he had learned in his class. 

Dejun couldn’t stop grinning when the other complimented him. They continued to play around on the guitar, Dejun trying to show Mark how to make the different sounds, handing his most treasured object to his closest friend. Mark was struggling, his hands cramping, but Dejun kept encouraging the other to keep trying. 

Eventually Mark managed to make a few notes sound rather decent, the two friends clapping in excitement, eyes sparkling, “When you come over next time I will teach you piano!” Mark exclaimed, arms wrapping around Dejun, “And then we can have a concert for our daddies!” 

Dejun liked the sound of that. He would have to practice some more, but he was determined to make his family proud. He wanted to share his love for music with them every single step of the way and if he could do this, together with Mark, it would be even better. 

“Do you guys want to play hide and seek with us?” Xuxi walked into the room, looking between Mark and Dejun. 

The pair jumped up and rushed to follow the taller boy. All the others were gathered in the living room, even Chenle had waddled over, sitting down in Sicheng’s lap, the oldest boy making sure that the boy wouldn’t get hurt. 

“Who wants to search first?” Guanheng asked. 

“I do!” Mark raised his hand. 

“Good so count to thirty while we hide!” Sicheng told Mark, grinning from ear to ear, “I’ll help Chenle with his hiding spot.” He also added. 

The three year old looked at Sicheng, laughing happily. He’d heard his name and knew they were talking about him. He was still a bit shy about talking since his vocabulary wasn’t as vast as the others, but he was getting more and more talkative everytime they all met up. 

Mark turned around, closing his eyes and counting out loud. 

Sicheng took Chenle by the hand, slowly walking into the kitchen where their parents were now sitting around the big table drinking coffee and eating biscuits. They weren’t even the good kind with chocolate chips, but those weird healthy ones their Papa insisted on getting. 

Come on Chenle let’s hide in the pantry.” Sicheng walked to the pantry, closing the door behind himself and Chenle, getting comfortable in the dark room. He pushed himself into the back corner, making sure that the sack of potatoes was hiding him and Chenle. 

The small boy giggled, making himself comfortable on the older boys’ lap, sticking his thumb in his mouth, drooling a little, “This fun.” He muttered making Sicheng chuckle as well, “We’re going to win.” The older told Chenle. 

Xuxi had run into his own room, rushing under Guanhengs’ bed. He frowned at all the dust and the dirt, but he knew he had the best hiding spot and nobody would find him here. 

Guanheng quickly hid behind the curtain in the living room while Dejun had squeezed himself between the wall and the side of the couch. The older triplet could easily see Guanheng’s hiding spot from where he was and hoped the other wouldn’t give him away when he was caught. 

Yangyang rushed into the bathroom and squished himself into the towel closet, while Renjun rushed into Sicheng and Yangyang’s room to take refuge in their large walk in closet, throwing some clothes over himself to stay completely out of view. 

All kids were hidden, giggling quietly at their perfect hiding spots and Mark eventually finished counting. The small boy looked around, eyes landing on the curtain which was moving quite obviously. 

He knew he could catch whoever was behind the curtain, but that wouldn’t be any fun, so he decided to look around first and if he didn’t manage to find anyone else, he’d come back to the living room. 

Mark walked into the kitchen where their parents were. He looked over at them, then knelt down to look under the table, but nobody was there. He frowned and sat back up, his Appa smiling at the small boy, pointing at the pantry and smirking. 

Mark laughed and nodded, so somebody was hiding in there… he would come back for them. 

The small boy looked into the other cabinets as well, having spent enough time at Kun and Ten’s place to know where good hiding places were. Nobody else was in the kitchen though and he quickly made his way to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet under the sink before going to the large wardrobe. He opened it, only to be met with Yangyang who was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Found you!” Mark cheered. 

Yangyang giggled, rolling out of his hiding spot, taking Mark by the hand. They would work together to find the rest. 

“Someone is hiding behind the curtain and Appa told me someone is in the pantry.” Mark told Yangyang. The younger boy nodded, “Should we check the living room again?” He asked Yangyang. 

The four-year-old nodded and followed Mark, not letting go of his hand. The pair made a beeline for the curtain, attacking who was behind it from both sides, digging their hands into Guanhengs sides making the other flinch and beg for mercy. 

Mark didn’t let up, tickling the other until he was lying on the floor, rolling away from their tickling hands. While they were attacking the boy like a pair of hungry zombies a snort could be heard from beside the couch and the wall. 

“Who do we have here?” Mark laughed when he found Dejun squished between the couch. He helped pull the other out from his hiding spot and then the four continued on their search for the rest. 

They easily found Xuxi who couldn’t stay still for his life and then went to search for Renjun who seemed to have perfected the art of hiding. So they went back to the kitchen where they found Sicheng and Chenle hiding in the pantry. 

The small boy giggled when he was found, reaching over for Mark to pick him up, wanting to be held by his oldest brother. Mark wrapped his arms around Chenle and held him close, then set him down once more, the other a tad too heavy for him to hold him a long time. 

“Renjun you won!” Sicheng cheered loudly. 

The boy stirred in his hiding spot and stomped towards the living room where the others were sitting. He grinned, proclaiming to be the greatest and then sitting down with Xuxi once more, bracketing Sicheng . 

Sicheng was his hero. Little Renjun always looked up to the older, wanting to be just like him when he grew up. Sicheng was the coolest person he knew and always thirsted for his approval and attention, which was why he enjoyed going over to his place so much. 

Yangyang went back to his corner, picking up BingBing and Meiqi. He ran his hand through BingBing’s hair, unknotting the strands and humming to himself. The four year old looked over to his brothers and their guests, wanting to ask the others if they wanted to play with him, but the last time he’d done that Renjun had merely laughed at him. 

Yangyang couldn’t help and frown as he watched the others. Xuxi, Renjun and Sicheng were getting out a board game to play. Chenle was crawling over to Sicheng, giggling happily when the other wrapped an arm around the three-year-old and pulling him close. 

Guanheng, Dejun and Mark were setting up twister in another corner. The three were talking wildly about their kindergarten class and how excited they were about the upcoming field trip. They were all in the same class, while Yangyang had been placed in the one across the hall. 

His fathers’ had said it was so he would make his own friends and wouldn't depend on his older brothers as much, but now it seemed like he was all alone. Even Renjun and Mark were in their class… 

Yangyang pouted and turned to his dolls, whispering to BingBing about how pretty her hair was and then went on to braid it before setting her aside to work on Angela who needed her nails done. 

The four-year-old hadn’t been paying attention to BingBing, putting all his attention into Angela and her makeover. He had gotten a fake makeup kit not too long ago and enjoyed brushing fake powder onto the stuffed dolls and ‘painting’ their nails. He was humming to himself, tilting his head to the side and then putting on some lipstick, deeming Angela pretty enough for the evening. 

Yangyang turned back to grab BingBing, since Angela and BingBing were going to go to the magical pumpkin ball together. There they would meet up with their other best friend Meiqi and they would find their perfect Alpha’s. 

But when Yangyang went to grab BingBing she was gone. He was sure he’d put her down next to the horse carriage which would take her and Angela to the ball. 

Yangyang looked around and saw that Chenle had captured his most beloved doll, the small boy gripping onto her hair, dragging her away. The baby wasn’t paying attention at all to the hair Yangyang had worked so hard on, pulling at the strands. 

Chenle sat down next to Sicheng, fingers digging into her, ripping at the strands that made up her soft hair. BingBing was Yangyang’s favourite because she was the softest of all the dolls and she had the best hair to play with. 

Yangyang frowned, tears welling in his eyes. Chenle shouldn’t have just taken her… he could have asked… Papa always told Yangyang that someone had to ask before taking stuff. It wasn’t fair that Chenle got to just take BingBing without asking. Now she was going to be late to the pumpkin ball because Yangyang would have to redo her hair. 

The four-year-old got off his spot and rushed over to the small group playing  _ Hungry Hungry Hippo _ . 

“Chenle I want BingBing back.” Yangyang paused, “Please.” He remembered to say after a moment.

“But she so soft!” The three year old squealed, squishing the doll’s face and then tugging at the strands of hair. 

Yangyang winced at the sight, “Yes… but she is going to the pumpkin ball.” Yangyang told the younger, “She needs to find her Alpha.” 

“Yangyang you have two other dolls. Just let Chenle play with this one.” Sicheng turned to look at his younger brother, “You only have two hands anyways.” 

“But… BingBing was invited to the pumpkin ball.” Yangyang tried to explain. He’d been preparing for the imaginary pumpkin ball for ages. He’d even gotten his Baba to buy him a male doll last week so that BingBing could find her Alpha prince. 

“The pumpkin ball can also take place tomorrow.” Xuxi piped in, “It’s not like it has a real date.” The five-year-old added on, “You’re just playing make belief.” 

Yangyang frowned, shoulders hunching as he trudged off, back to his corner. He ran his fingers through the dolls hair, glancing over to his brothers who had gone back to their game, smashing their hands onto the board, trying to get as many colourful balls as possible into the bellies of their little plastic hippos. 

Chenle was still clutching onto BingBing, giggling wildly. Chenle was so cute… his chubby cheeks, laughter… He’d always been adorable, from the moment he’d ever visited Yangyang’s brothers had been taken by him. 

Yangyang sighed, turning back to the two remaining dolls, “Looks like you won’t find your Alpha princes yet.” He muttered, sitting Meiqi and Angela into a corner. They didn’t even have a house anymore to sleep in, since Guanheng had gone all Godzilla on the lego duplo home earlier. 

Yangyang could only go back to his toy makeup kit, putting everything in its place for some order. He didn’t want to lose any of the brushes and lipsticks, but he couldn’t help and glance at Chenle and how he was gripping onto BingBing. 

Chenle was still a baby… he didn’t know any better. Yangyang tried to tell himself. He wanted to go and tell his Papa or Baba, but he didn’t know how they would react. Since Chenle was so cute and adorable… Yangyang figured they wouldn’t get mad at him for not asking to play with BingBing. If Chenle had asked, then Yangyang would have showed him how to take care of her and how she liked to be held. 

Eventually Yangyang got bored of cleaning up, having put the mess which had previously been a house made out of lego back into its designated box, and decided to just go hide in his room. It was what he usually did when uncle Taeyong and uncle Yuta were around. 

His brothers didn’t like playing with him on a good day and when Renjun, Mark and Chenle were around even less. They’d rather play with them than Yangyang, because unlike Yangyang they also liked sports and music. They didn’t want to play with dolls or dress up like him. 

Nobody noticed the four-year-old going into his room, crawling into his bunk and burying himself in his blankets. He had taken Meiqi and Angela with him, setting the two down in the corner, even going as far as putting a small blanket over them as well, before grabbing his stuffed rabbit and cuddling him close to his chest. 

He didn’t want to cry. He wanted to show that he was a big boy, that he could play with his brothers and was mature enough. But he couldn’t hold back the tears and burst into quiet sobs, muffling them with his stuffed bunny. 

Kun and Taeyong had moved to the stove, making food for the small army of children in the living room. So far nobody has had a tantrum which was rather rare for the group of hyperactive children, but it had been a rather sleepy and cold afternoon, so maybe the weather had calmed all the children down as well. 

The pair eventually finished, while Ten and Yuta set the table. Thankfully they had one of those IKEA tables which could extend, otherwise they wouldn’t have had enough space for all the kids. Chenle, Renjun and Yangyang would still have to sit on their parents laps to make enough room for everyone, but the youngest ones loved the attention. 

“Dinner!” Ten peeked over into the living room, “But first go wash your hands.” He told the crowd of children who had eagerly gotten off their spots to run into the kitchen and dining room area. Ten watched as all the kids rushed to the bathroom, Sicheng herding them all inside to clean up. Once they were all done they gathered in the dining area, all except for one. 

“Sicheng, where is Yangyang?” Ten asked his oldest.

Sicheng shrugged, “He got all huffy after Chenle played with one of his dumb dolls.” 

Ten frowned at the oldest. Sicheng had never been one for dolls and makeup, he’d always thought it was dumb and had prefered playing with cars and dinosaur dolls, which was why he really didn’t seem to understand what his youngest brothers’ obsession with dolls was all about. 

“Don’t talk about your brother like that.” Kun sighed, sounding exasperated. He’d tried to get the oldest to accept that Yangyang liked playing with dolls, but Sicheng was rather thick headed and didn’t seem to want to know anything about them. He also never wanted to join his little brother when he was playing with them. 

“I’ll go see him.” Ten stated, “You guys go ahead.” He told the others. He wasn’t sure how long it would take to coax Yangyang out of whatever hiding spot he’d found. He hadn’t been in the living room with the others, but Ten went back just to check. He fond BingBing abandoned on the floor, her hair a mess and her dress even ripped a little at the edges. 

He picked the doll up and smoothed her hair down, walking into the room the oldest and youngest shared together. 

His eyes zeroed in on the small lump shaking on the top bunk. 

Yangyang was never a quiet child. He was someone who would throw a fit when he didn’t get what he wanted. He would rush to either Kun or Ten when he was unhappy, telling on his brothers whenever he felt hurt or betrayed. So for him to go off to his room and  _ silently _ cry was a bad sign. 

Ten walked to the bunk, hoisting himself up onto it, groaning. He was too old for this… 

“Hey…” The Alpha whispered softly, fingers running through the crying boys hair, scratching at his scalp. 

Yangyang was curled up under his thick blanket, stuffed bunny pressed to his face, the animal absorbing all tears and snot. He’d definitely need a good washing… but that was beside the point. Ten first had to cheer his baby up. 

“Xiao Yang… come on… look at your Papa…” Ten pulled them bunny from the boys red face before his son suffocated himself. 

The boy shook his head, turning away from his dad, only to have Ten wrap his long arms around the tiny boy and pull Yangyang onto his chest. The boy gripped onto Ten’s shirt, sobbing into his shirt instead of the stuffed bunny. 

Ten wrapped Yangyang as close as he could to his chest rocking him from side to side. The bed was way too small for him, but ignored the uncomfortable position he was in, just wanting Yangyang to stop crying and feel better already. 

“Xiao Yang… my little sheep.” Ten whispered, kissing the top of the boys head, hand running up and down his back, hoping that he was emitting a calming scent so the boy would feel secure in his hold. 

“Papa…” Yangyang whimpered through his hiccups. He didn’t say anything else, merely tightening his grip on his shirt and crying even harder into his neck, nose buried in the Alpha’s scent gland, taking deep, ragged breaths of his fathers scent. 

“Hmmm… just calm down first Xiao Yang. I’m not going anywhere.” Ten hummed, letting the small boy cry all his tears. 

It was worrying him though how his youngest had gone off to cry by himself rather than run right away to his parents to cry about BingBing having been taken away. Anytime Guanheng or Dejun decided to tease him by hiding her there was nothing stopping Yangyang from basically setting the house on fire. 

“I wanted to be big…” Yangyang finally whimpered, “Because Chenle is still little…” Yangyang didn’t move from his fathers’ neck, mumbling against his skin, “But Xuxi and Sicheng were mean and I didn’t want to…” He broke off into another fit of tears. 

“Shh… don’t worry Yangyang you were a really good big boy by not getting mad at Chenle.” Ten whispered, “You’re all grown up. So mature.” He added on, kissing the side of his sons’ head. 

The small boy shrugged, “But I cried.” He whimpered. 

“And? That doesn’t make you any less of a big boy.” Ten smiled, “Your Papa cries all the time.” He added on in a whisper, “But only you know that.” 

Yangyang leaned up a little, sniffling. His whole face was red and wet, snot running down his nose and over his lips. He looked exhausted. How long had he been crying to himself? Ten felt guilt well up in his stomach. He thought Sicheng would watch out for all of them, but it wasn’t the seven-year-olds job… He should have been making sure all of the kids were alright. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come check on you sooner.” Ten whispered. He felt his own set of tears wash over him, but he held them back. He knew that if he cried then that would only set Yangyang off once more and they’d both be a sobbing mess atop the way too small bunk bed. 

“Its okay…” Yangyang whispered, back of his hand running over his face, wiping the snot all over rather than get rid of it. 

Ten chuckled and reached up with the sleeve of his sweater to wipe at the disgusting substance. He could easily wash the sweater later. Along with that stuffed bunny that had gotten the brunt of the whole ordeal. 

“I got BingBing back for you.” Ten smiled softly, “But she went through quite an ordeal.” He added, “I think she was kidnapped.” 

Yangyang gasped, eyes widening when Ten pulled out the doll. Her hair was a complete mess and Yangyang seemed to want to burt into tears once more when he noticed the rip in her pretty pink dress. 

“What are we going to do?” Yangyang whispered. 

“How about tomorrow, you and I go to the fabric store and we will find a beautiful fabric to make her a new dress. Since she has to meet her Alpha prince at the pumpkin ball soon.” Ten whispered, proud of himself for having remembered the story Yangyang had yapped on about throughout the week, ever since they’d gone to the toy shop and he’d gotten a new male doll. 

Yangyang nodded, looking straight at his Papa with wide eyes, “We can make a dress?” 

Ten nodded, “I’ll definitely help you make a dress.” 

Yangyang smiled and nodded, “The pumpkin ball has been pushed back anyways because BingBing was kidnapped.” He whispered to his father, “So we have time.” 

Ten smiled and pulled the tiny boy closer to him, “Good.” He whispered, “And I’ll talk to your brothers about being mean to you. They need to learn that not everyone has the same interests.” 

Yangyang nodded, curling close to his father before sitting up on his chest, “Papa… I’m hungry.” He stated. 

Ten smiled at his youngest, “Good me too.” Only problem was: how was he going to get down from this bunk bed? 

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you guys liked this piece of mega indulgence...
> 
> If you want here is my [Tumblr](https://knk-dongwon.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** are always appreciated ^_^


End file.
